That's What Makes You Mine
by lovecamedown
Summary: A series of unrelated Maddian centric drabbles and one-shots. Fluff. :)
1. Trust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolfblood.

* * *

**A/N:**_ [**Please read my A/N at the bottom too!] **This is a__ follow on from 2.06, "The Mottled Poppy" – how I think it should have turned out (after Maddy walks away at the end of the episode saying "Maybe I'm just tired of people doing things behind my back!")_

* * *

Trust

Maddy was in a deep and dreamless sleep before she heard a light, irregular tapping at her window. Inhaling deeply, she smelled him straight away and rolled her eyes.

For a moment she chose to try and ignore the noises, but they were getting louder and the last thing she wanted was her parents waking up.

So she pushed her duvet back and begrudgingly climbed out of bed and in to the cold air of her bedroom. She didn't want to see or speak anyone right now, let alone Rhydian at 2am on a freezing cold night.

Maddy pushed the window open. "I don't want to talk to ya, Rhydian. Leave us alone."

"Maddy, please, just hear me out," He called up to her.

"No. And stop shouting, you'll wake me parents." She was whisper-shouting, her arms folded over her chest in both an attempt to keep herself warmer and to show him that she was not in the mood.

"Then come down, or let me come up. I'm not leaving until you let me speak."

Maddy stared at him for a moment, an eyebrow raised, and then she rolled her eyes when she realised he wasn't going to give in.

"Fine. Come up then; I'm not coming outside."

In a matter of seconds Rhydian had scaled the wall up to her bedroom window with the help of a nearby tree. He climbed in the window and Maddy stepped aside to let him in.

After he'd closed the window behind him, Maddy stared at him, her eyebrows still raised and arms still folded.

Rhydian took a deep breath and stepped towards her. She stepped back. "Look, Maddy, I don't know what happened today…"

"Oh, you mean us getting kidnapped by some creepy Wolfblood hunters? Not to mention me finding out that Shannon had been spying on us, me parents chucking you out without even telling me why, you and little miss Wild Wolfblood snooping around our house behind our backs...Yeah, you missed a lot today whilst you were dropping your phone in the river."

"Wait, what?" Rhydian managed to interject her rambling, his eyebrows coming together seriously. "You got kidnapped? How!? Why!?"

"Not important now, Buddy," she retorted sarcastically. "Listen, I'm not interested in whatever you came here to say. You might as well just go."

"I came to defend myself," he said incredulously. "I don't want you to feel like I'm going behind your back along with everyone else…"

"Well I already feel like that!" Maddy cried, still whispering. She would be yelling properly if it wasn't 2am and her parents were asleep. "Care to explain to me _why _you were snooping around the house earlier? Stealing our meat and chilling out in _our _den?"

Rhydian shrugged defensively, holding his hand out questioningly. "I didn't think you'd mind!"

"Well, I do!"

"Why!?"

"Oh, just because, Rhydian!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands to her sides for a moment before letting them fall back down again.

"That's not a good enough explanation." Rhydian muttered.

"Well maybe I don't need an explanation, Rhydian. I'm just tired of people going behind me back."

"What do you mean? Who's gone behind your back?" Rhydian stepped closer and, this time, she didn't step back again. He was only a foot or two away now.

"I just told you who! – _Everyone_!"

Rhydian stayed silent for a moment, looking her face all over. Her forehead was wrinkled and he could've sworn he saw some tears glassing over her brown eyes. He hadn't realised that she felt so betrayed by everyone; clearly her trust had been damaged in the past few days.

"Maddy, I…"

"Don't even try it. I don't trust you anymore. I don't trust _anyone_."

She turned away from him and sat down on the side of her bed, hands sitting limply in her lap.

"Go, Rhydian." Maddy said quietly.

Rhydian stayed silent for a moment before he decided to speak. "No."

"_Go_."

"NO!"

Maddy still didn't look up at him, but she knew he was still there. Silent moments passed. Neither of them were about to walk away.

"Maddy," Rhydian's soft voice came up after a few more long, silent minutes. "Do you really think, after all we've been through, that I would leave you just like that?"

She didn't respond. She just kept her eyes down on her lap as Rhydian watched her intently, just waiting for any kind of response.

And when he didn't get any, he continued. "Maddy, you've fought for me time after time and never let me push you away even when I've wanted to the most. Do you really think I'm about to walk out of this room right now and just leave it like this?"

Finally, Maddy shrugged her shoulders slowly, her eyes still down on the floor, and spoke. Her voice was almost a whisper. "I don't know."

"Well, I'm not," Rhydian said decisively. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Maddy sighed. "I don't want to get rid of you, Rhydian."

"I know you don't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because," he shrugged, shoving his hands in to his coat pocket. "If you did, you wouldn't have kept me this long. You had plenty of opportunities to let me go, and you never did. That's my point."

Rhydian waited patiently as a few more silent moments passed. And then her head slowly rose so that her eyes were finding his, and he noticed her forehead was totally wrinkled.

"I'm just sick of being lied to," Maddy admitted hesitantly, her voice merely a whisper.

"I haven't lied to you."

"Yeah, well…you haven't exactly told me the entire truth, either."

Rhydian frowned ruefully, a sigh escaping his nose, and let his left hand come out of his pocket as he sat down beside Maddy on her bed. Her right arm brushed with his left and their eyes didn't break contact.

"What do you want to know?" He asked quietly.

"What did you do in the wild that was so bad? And why were you here yesterday, in the den and snooping around our house?"

Rhydian broke their eye contact by looking down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers nervously. He didn't want to tell her.

"I…" he begun, but his voice fell short and his mouth was left opening and closing for a moment. He wasn't used to telling people things like this; normally people left him to himself.

"See, this is what I'm talking about!" Maddy exclaimed. "You always hide things from me! And I'm tired of it!" And then she reached out, taking his nervous hands in both of hers and looking him in the eyes. "Rhydian, please just let us in for once. _Tell me_ _stuff_."

Rhydian's eyebrows were still thoroughly furrowed together and Maddy could see a sadness behind his eyes that she had never seen before. It was a regretful sadness, almost; regret, sadness and fear all in one.

"I took Jana in to the human world," he finally admitted regretfully. "It was forbidden, but…Jana begged me, and we did it behind Alric's back.  
When he found out, he sent me off with no food or water for three weeks. But…my mum came and let me go so I could run here. He was going to kill me, Maddy. He was going to kill me until my mum convinced him to keep me alive for just a little longer. It's one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. It was a stupid rule, but I was even more stupid for breaking it."

Maddy was still holding his eye contact firmly, their hands still together on Rhydian's lap. For a moment she searched his face all over with her eyes and then met his again.

"I regret it every day because, well…I know it's put you guys in danger now, too." Rhydian continued.

"Don't say that," Maddy said softly, giving his hands a squeeze. "You did the right thing. And…to be honest with yous, Rhydian…I'm glad you did it. Because it brought you back to us. Back to Stoneybridge.… Back to me."

Rhydian gave her bittersweet smile. His eyes glanced down to her lips for a split second before he made eye contact with her again. In this light, her dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle and he couldn't stop staring in to them.

Rhydian bit his lip before continuing his explanations. "And…about the den thing today, I just…I don't really have an excuse for that. I kind of wanted to show Jana how you guys live, because she was intrigued; but I realise now that I was out of line. I'm sorry, Mads. I won't go behind your back again."

Maddy offered him a small smile now, too, and she let go of his hands so she could hug him tightly.

He hugged her back, his arms coming tightly around her waist, and he had to resist the urge to bury his head in to her neck. He could smell the shower gel she had used in the shower a few hours ago: vanilla and raspberry. It made him want to be near her even more than usual.

"Do you trust me again now?" He mumbled over her shoulder.

"To be honest, I think you're the only one I do trust now."

Pulling away, Rhydian shook his head. "That's not true. You trust Shannon. And your mum. You're just angry at them right now, but…it'll pass."

"Maybe," Maddy shrugged. "I don't even know anymore."

"You can always trust me, though. You know that, right?" Rhydian raised his eyebrows and his tone was serious.

"With me life," she smiled lightly. "And you can trust me, right?"

Rhydian didn't respond with words. Instead, he took a hold of her left hand and brought it up so that it was sitting against his heart through the fabric of his shirt. He was warm, so warm, and Maddy had to fight to keep her eyes on Rhydian's.

Their eye contact remained steady for a few moments. Maddy looked slightly hesitant and Rhydian was still frowning, but less intensely now.

"I trust you." He whispered then, and Maddy's lips broke out in to a tiny smile once more.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi again! Wow, I'm posting so much Wolfblood at the moment, oh my goodness. I just can never get enough of this show._

_Just a note that I appreciate I wrote "me" instead of "my" and "us" instead of "me" a couple times, but that's just because of Maddy's dialect. _

_Anyway, I just need to explain what this story is. It's pretty much going to be where I publish all my short-ish one-shots (most of them will be around this length), unrelated drabbles and re-writes of scenes based on how I would've wanted them to go. I don't know how long it will go on or how much inspiration I'll have, but here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy joining me with this story! _

_Do let me know what you thought of this?_

_There will be a lot more Maddian in other chapters; a lot more of them actually being a couple, too. _

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review of your thoughts:) _

_Love :* xxx_


	2. First Transformation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wolfblood.

* * *

First Transformation

He watches her as she stares at the full moon, the light illuminating her face. Jet black veins are surfacing under the skin on her neck and jaw line, and he feels the same begin to happen to him. They are standing on a rock, side by side, and Rhydian feels as though nothing could ever hurt either of them in this moment.

He can tell when her transformation is about to come and straight away he sees the slight fear on her face. He can't resist the urge; he leans down and gently takes her hand in his hand, because he just wants to support her—to be there for her.  
_This is nothing to be scared of_, he wants to tell her, _transformation is one of the most amazing things. I know you will love it._

But he doesn't tell her. He can't seem to get the words out right now.  
Instead, he looks in to her eyes as she turns her head to face him.

He smiles. She is so beautiful. Her hair is blowing back slightly in the light wind and she turns her head back to look at the full, bright moon, but Rhydian keeps his eyes on her. It would be impossible to take his eyes away.

Soon her smile grows, her veins beginning to reach underneath her eyes that are now glowing an extreme yellow. And that's when Rhydian knows she is about to transform.

A feeling of warmth grows in his stomach. _I'm so proud of you_, he thinks to himself, feeling weirdly emotional as she gets ready for the moment she has been waiting for her whole life.

Maddy crouches to the ground and before his eyes, she is a wolf. This is the first time he's ever seen her in wolf form, and everything about her is more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He just wants to look at her all the time; he never thought someone could look quite like she does. Her fur is a light brown colour, surrounded and accentuated by shades of cream and silver, and her eyes are impossibly perfect. The tips of her ears are curved slightly like a younger wolf's ears would be and her face is soft, warm and strangely familiar.

It makes him want to be near her forever and never let her go. It makes him want to stare at her all day and be there to experience every part of her; every part of her life.

He hasn't told her the way she affects him, of course. He doesn't want to ruin the friendship.

But he loves her. He knows that much already.

Maddy begins to pant, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she stares at Rhydian excitedly, bouncing up and down in anticipation.

Rhydian lets out a fond chuckle and stares at her for another second before looking back at the moon, and soon his transformation is complete also.

He sees the exhilaration and excitement in Maddy's glowing eyes as they look at each other all over in wolf form. The pull towards each other seems to grow stronger now that they are their canine-selves, and they begin to nuzzle each other and breathe in their familiar scents.

She licks his fur briefly before staring at him expectantly for a few silent moments. And then she howls, and Rhydian howls, and he never thought he could feel so content; so at home.

She nudges his neck. He nudges it back.

And they run.

Free, happy, content.

* * *

**A/N: **_It's short, and it's different, and there's no speech, but it's a chapter. And I actually quite like it! :) I basically wanted to write pretty much from Rhydian's POV here; I wanted to imagine his thought process during Maddy's first transformation on Lindisfarne (1.05, "Occam's Razor"). _

_Thank you SO much for your absolutely lovely comments on the first chapter. They all made me so happy you have no idea. _

_Hope you enjoyed! Do let me know what you thought :) The next chapter will most likely be a lot longer. _

_Love :* xxx_

**PS. **_In response to a guest review: yes, I will of course write a chapter around 2.09 and/or 2.12! Thank you for that request. Not sure which one I will do and not sure when, but keep an eye out for it! :)_


	3. Something

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wolfblood.

**A/N: **_As requested, this is a one-shot for 1.06 - it's my alternative episode/outcome! :)_

* * *

Something

"I'm not a werewolf, I'm a _Wolfblood_!" Maddy shouted, her face closer to Rhydian's than it had ever been before. Her eyes were glowing yellow, inky black veins showing under the skin on her neck and cheeks; she was so mad at Rhydian – she wasn't even sure _why _– and Rhydian was so mad at her, and they were both on the verge of transforming.

Rhydian stepped forward, glaring at her, his head hanging low but his yellow eyes on her. Maddy brought her hands up, pushing him back because of his close proximity.

"_You've _always taught us to embrace it!" She emphasised her point. They didn't break eye contact.

And then Rhydian growled, and Maddy growled, and he stepped forward again.

"I finally understand what you mean and you're _scared_." Maddy was the one to take another step forward now. She couldn't stay away. Their foreheads were touching once more, just like they had been a moment ago before Tom walked in, and they were looking each other right in the eyes.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Rhydian growled. Their breathing was heavy, growls escaping the back of Rhydian's throat.

Maddy growled louder, baring her teeth at him. He didn't break their eye contact and he seemed to be pressing their foreheads together harder, as if he just wanted to be closer. The room was hot already because of their near-transformations and both of them knew that what they were doing now was stupid.

But when Maddy opened her mouth to speak, Rhydian interrupted her.

He didn't interrupt with words.

Instead, he leaned forward and crashed his lips in to hers, catching her by complete and utter surprise. But without even thinking about it she was kissing him back as he backed her right up against the worktop. Neither of them could resist.

Both of them had been out of breath before they'd started kissing, let alone now that Rhydian's lips wouldn't stop leaving Maddy's and coming back again.

Rhydian's forehead seemed to be in a frown but he didn't feel like this was wrong in the slightest; in fact, he couldn't really understand why they hadn't been doing this the whole time they'd been friends.

Rhydian brought his hands up in to her hair then, making Maddy sigh contentedly, and the next thing he knew he was finding the clips to her green and pink hair extensions and unclipping them one by one, letting them fall and drop down to the desk behind her. She pushed herself up on to the worktop so she wasn't having to stand and brought her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more.

"Maddy," Rhydian mumbled before kissing her again. "You don't need the hair extensions." He leaned down and began trailing kisses down her jaw line and neck, and Maddy was just about to say something when they heard the sound of a key entering the lock of the dark room door.

With a gasp, Maddy pulled away and Rhydian did too, his head snapping around to face the door. Maddy jumped down off of the desk, trying to make it as little obvious as possible that they had just been kissing; but both of their lips were swollen, Maddy's hair was a mess and Rhydian's lips were slightly tainted with Maddy's dark lipstick.

Shannon came in to the room, a wide-eyed look on her face.

"I heard noises," she said lightly and quietly.

Rhydian stared at Shannon for a moment, completely and totally out of breath.

And then both Shannon and Rhydian's eyes turned to look at a very bewildered-looking Maddy.

"Was I…interrupting something…?" Shannon asked.

Maddy opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
Instead, she shook her head, grabbed the fallen hair extensions from the desk behind her and ran out of the room, pushing past Shannon on the way.

She didn't talk to anyone for the rest of that day.

* * *

Rhydian followed Maddy's scent out of school once final period was over; she had headed out in the direction of the woods.  
He needed to talk to her about what had happened earlier in the dark room. He had a feeling that she wouldn't want to talk about it, but they really _did _need to talk about it. They'd been friends for months now, and that kiss was…something else. Something he hadn't been expecting, but something he didn't ever want to forget.

"Maddy!" Rhydian called out when he spotted her in the distance, a good few metres away from him.

She didn't stop walking, but Rhydian caught up with her still.

"Maddy," he said again, standing next to her now. He was out of breath.

"Hey, Rhydian." Maddy answered reluctantly, kicking a stone along the dry, dirty ground. She kept walking.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. The wind was lightly rustling the trees and Rhydian had the sudden urge to reach out and take her hand; he didn't, of course, but the urge was still there, and it was strong.

"So…," he started awkwardly, breaking the silence. "About that kiss earlier…"

"Just forget about it," Maddy said hastily, as if it were instinct. As if she knew he was going to say that. "It…it didn't mean anything. We just got caught up in the moment…you know how it is."

"Oh…" Rhydian faltered, pulling his head back slightly in confusion. He stopped walking and Maddy stopped too, catching his slightly hurt expression as she turned to face him.

"I mean…it was good, don't get us wrong, but…it just…"

"Just what, Mads?"

"Just…," Maddy faltered now, looking down at the ground beneath her. She didn't want to be saying this to Rhydian; she knew that the kiss had meant _something_. But she was scared; scared that it would ruin the friendship. She couldn't risk losing him. So instead she answered, "I just…I don't…see you that way…"

"Maddy, you can't _seriously_ tell me that after that kiss. You…you need to stop giving me mixed signals!"

"When have I ever given you mixed signals!? This is not a mixed signal!"

"Yes it is! You kissed me like you _meant _it earlier, Mads! You can't just label that as nothing!"

"Yes I can! It was a spur-of-the-moment thing!"

"_No_, it wasn't—"

"Oh, let's not do this _again_, Rhydian!" Maddy exclaimed, stamping her foot like a two year old. She was still wearing all the makeup from earlier but her hair extensions were still securely in her bag, tucked under her schoolbooks. Her dark lipstick had faded slightly.

"…Sorry," Rhydian mumbled after a few moments of tense silence, kicking a stray stone along the forest floor. His head was hanging low. "I just…I don't want to just _forget_ that kiss, Mads. It was…" his words faded off and she frowned at him.

"It was what?" She asked, her voice tiny.

"It was…amazing."

Maddy couldn't help but nod in agreement. "It was." She whispered. She was looking at the ground now too.

Finally, Rhydian looked up at her and stepped forward. "Mads, look at me...," he said softly. "Look at me. _Mads_."

Tentatively, Maddy looked up from under her dark eyelashes. He was right; the kiss had been amazing. She was just too afraid to admit it.

Rhydian reached out and brushed some hair off her face, his soft fingertips just grazing her cheekbone. He looked in to her eyes, glancing down at her lips just once. There was fear behind those familiar eyes, and he wanted to make that fear go away.

"Rhydian…" Maddy said, her voice tentative and uncertain. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea at all; they had been best friends for a while now and she didn't want anything to ruin it.  
She opened her mouth to say something else, but Rhydian reacted fast and leaned in, catching her open lips with his before she could speak or tell him why it was wrong.

Because it _wasn't _wrong. It was far from wrong.

Rhydian knew that; and now Maddy knew that, too.

All it took was that one kiss.  
His lips disconnected from hers a matter of seconds later, but this kiss was somehow even better than the one in the dark room earlier that day. It may not have been as heated or passionate or spontaneous, but it was a kiss that just said so many unspoken words. It was a kiss that told Maddy it was okay to be scared; a kiss telling both of them that, although it was totally different to being 'just friends', it wasn't wrong.

When Rhydian pulled away, he cupped her face in his hands and her eyelids fluttered open to meet his crystal blue eyes.

She blinked rapidly for a moment, trying to bring his face in to full focus, and then she smiled a little. The way he was looking at her didn't seem any different to the way he had always looked at her, but she knew how he felt now, and somehow she put the pieces together and realised that he had _always _looked at her like that. They had both always felt_ that way_ towards each other.

They hadn't said it in so many words.

But when Rhydian grinned and leaned in to kiss her again, that in itself said enough.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi hi! Hope you guys enjoyed this, especially the user who asked if I could write it - I really enjoyed doing it :) Do let me know what you think! :) And thank you for the reviews on the last chapter too :)  
_

_Also, I need you guys' help. I want to write one-shots for around the times of 2.09 ("Dances With Wolfbloods") and 2.12 ("Going Underground") as asked for, but I can't think of any decent ideas, or ideas that haven't been done before! Suggestions will be appreciated! Can't guarantee I will write your idea, but it would be awesome to have some suggestions and inspiration regardless :) _

_Love :* xxx_


	4. Comfort

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Wolfblood.

* * *

Comfort

"Rhydian," Maddy said as gently as she could, leaning on the door frame. "Rhydian, just talk to me."

Nothing.

She was standing outside his bedroom door in the Vaughan's house; he had gone inside and locked her out. Literally.

When Maddy had arrived at the Vaughan's house ten minutes ago, Rhydian had been in his room already and Mrs Vaughan had warned her that he was upset over something and she wasn't sure what it was. As Maddy had walked up the stairs, Rhydian obviously heard her coming because he shut the door in an instant and locked it behind him, leaving Maddy on the other side, thoroughly confused.

"Rhydian." Maddy said, a little more firmly now. She reached down to the door handle again, just in case it had magically unlocked itself, but it hadn't. She still couldn't get in.

For a moment, she pressed the side of her head against the door and listened carefully. She could've sworn she could hear Rhydian sniffing lightly, and then she heard the window open in his room.

Maddy frowned. "Rhydian, don't you even think about climbing out of that window."

And then she heard Rhydian chuckle wetly. He had stayed where he was; she knew that when she heard the window shut again.

A few minutes later, Maddy heard footsteps on the stairs and then Mrs Vaughan appeared, a sad smile on her face.

"I think we'll leave you guys to it, if that's okay," she said softly. "See if you can get through to him. He might open up more if we're not in the house. We'll take the boys out for ice cream."

Maddy nodded, offering Mrs Vaughan a sad smile. She looked worried for her foster son; a genuine look of sadness was behind her eyes and her forehead was wrinkled.

"Of course. That's fine…I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Maddy. I'm sure he'll talk to you eventually. He always does."

"Not always," Maddy laughed sadly. "But I'll try."

Mrs Vaughan offered her another rueful smile, touching her arm sympathetically before turning back around and walking down the stairs.

Maddy waited a few moments, listening to the closing of doors and sound of multiple footsteps leaving the house, before she was sure the Vaughan's car had left the driveway.

"Rhydian, it's just you and me now, so open the bloody door, or I'll break it down."

He chuckled weakly again. "And how are you going to do that, Mads?"

Maddy growled slightly and frowned. "Open the door, Captain Sarcasm."

Finally, she heard the slow padding of footsteps and then door to Rhydian's bedroom opened slowly.

Rhydian turned around as soon as she stepped inside and went back to sit on the seat that ran along under the window.

Maddy watched him from behind, closing the door behind her and slowly walking over to him. She sat next to him, a few inches away so she could look at him properly.

"Rhydian, what's wrong? What happened?"

Rhydian didn't look directly at her, but she could still see his face. The remnants of tears were sitting on his cheeks and his eyes looked red, bloodshot and lost.

Tentatively, Maddy scooted closer and brought her small hands up to each of his cheeks, turning his face towards her. For a moment she looked his face all over, taking in the way he was trying to avoid her eyes and make it look like he wasn't crying. And then she wiped away the tears with her thumbs, her forehead wrinkling.

"Rhydian," she said again, her voice gentle but still firm. "You can talk to us."

Sniffing, Rhydian brought his own hand up and wiped his nose. Maddy removed her hands from his face, putting one on his shoulder comfortingly and entwining the fingers of her spare hand with his.

"It's my aunt," he finally said after a long moment of silence.

"Your _aunt_?" Maddy asked, confused.

Rhydian nodded. "My mum's sister, yeah. Mum tried to introduce me to her today – she came to visit the wild pack and mum came back to get her to meet me – but she…" Rhydian tilted his head up, willing himself to calm down, and exhaled loudly.

"What happened?"

"She hated me."

"What? How can she hate you?"

He shrugged. "She didn't realise I was a 'tame', as she calls it. She always thought I was still living with mum in the wild pack," he explained. "Mum told me about her before but I never thought I'd meet her. And now that I have…she really, _really_ hated me, Maddy. She practically spat on me. I didn't even want to meet her in the first place because…"

"…you were scared." Maddy finished for him when his words trailed off.

Ashamedly, Rhydian nodded, looking down at his lap. "But mum convinced me to meet her. I wish I hadn't now."

Maddy reached up with both of her hands and moved his face back up again so he was looking at her.

Her hands came away and she took his hands in hers.

"Did your mam say anything about it?"

"She was shocked," he shrugged. "But she didn't put up a fight or anything. I thought she'd at least defend me."

"I'm sorry, Rhydian." Maddy said sadly, squeezing his hands.

Rhydian looked down again, wiping his eye and then looking to his right out the window.

And then the things his aunt said to him just came back to him like a flood, and his eyes were filled with tears again and he had looked back down, his body now jerking as he cried.

Maddy hated seeing him like this. Not only was he crying but he was also clearly embarrassed that he was crying so much, and Maddy just wanted to make it all go away. She didn't want to watch him be in so much pain.

"Sorry," Rhydian said, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes and then cover his face.

"You're sorry for hurting?" Maddy asked lightly, her voice soft. "Don't be silly, Rhydian." She ran her hand through his hair gently and then leaned forward to kiss the side of his neck.

"I didn't think anything like this would affect me so much."

"Family can hurt us sometimes more than anything."

"I guess you're right."

"Come here." Maddy leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around so he could hug her properly and he buried his head in to her neck, breathing in her familiar scent and feeling a tiny bit of peace run through him.

Maddy soon felt tears hitting the skin on her neck and she held him tighter, tears stinging in her own eyes because of how much he was hurting.

"I love you." Rhydian's voice came up, thick with tears and muffled from being against her skin.

"I love you too." She brought her hand up to his hair again and smoothed it comfortingly, making a little more peace run through Rhydian as she touched him.

They spent a good half hour sitting on Rhydian's windowsill seat, their fingers entwined together as they talked through what had happened. Talking, for once, was making Rhydian feel better and he loved that he had Maddy here to help him through this.  
They didn't only talk about serious stuff, though; they had a laugh, too. And that was just what Rhydian needed.

A beat of silence passed over them for a moment.

Rhydian's head was leaning against the wall behind him and Maddy was looking out through the window, her mind wandering off somewhere else.

"Mads," Rhydian said, breaking her out of her own little world. She turned her head to face him with a small, expectant smile on her lips. Seeing her face – so caring, true and sincere – just made him smile too. He squeezed her hand. "Thanks for making me talk things through."

Maddy shrugged. "It's alright. No one else was gonna get through to ya, were they?"

Rhydian chuckled lightly. "I guess not." For a moment he looked away from her, but then his face turned a little more serious. He suddenly realised what a mess his life would be without Maddy; what a mess _he _would be without Maddy. He would never have found his own pack, never have found who he belonged with, and he would never have found himself. Without Maddy, he was nothing. Without Maddy, he would still be a scared and lonely foster kid who thought he was the only person in the world who turned in to a wolf on the full moon.

Rhydian turned his gaze back to Maddy slowly and steadily, his head still resting on the white-painted wall behind him. "I couldn't live without you," he said.

His eyes were flicking from her eyes to her lips, back and forth, and her forehead was now slightly wrinkled as she saw the look of hurt in his eyes. The thought of losing her scared him.

He continued, "…I don't want to live without you." And before Maddy could even take a breath to speak, Rhydian had leaned in and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her passionately and she couldn't help but kiss back.  
He kissed her like he needed it; like he needed _her_. Also like he needed her to _know_ just how much he loved her and how thankful he was that she was in his life.

Rhydian could truly not live without Maddy.

And Maddy realised that she felt the same for Rhydian as he kissed her, his mouth open and hands finding their way around her neck and in to her hair.

They pulled away a few seconds later, completely and totally out of breath.

"That was random," Maddy breathed, slightly stunned. They both chuckled.

"Sorry. I just…"

"I'm not complaining." She cut him off. Her voice was soft and he pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eyes. When he saw the sparkle behind the familiar brown eyes, he grinned and leaned back in to kiss her again.

Things were always better with Maddy around.

* * *

**A/N: **_I don't even know what this is. Like, seriously. It's so random, and I don't really know where it came from. I just wanted to write something with Rhydian needing comfort because I love angsty Rhydian and I love Maddian supporting each other. So, you know...that's where this originated from.  
_

_Despite its randomness and such, I still hope you liked it :') Do let me know what you thought. _

_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews; I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this one-shot/drabble series! :) Keep a look out for the next update. It'll hopefully (emphasis on the "hopefully" :P) be one of the episode requests/ideas. _

_Love :* xxx_


	5. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Wolfblood.

* * *

First Kiss

"I _hate _physics." Rhydian whined as Maddy placed the physics textbook on his lap and sat next to him on his bed. They were leaning their backs against the headboard and sitting right next to each other, their arms brushing together. Maddy felt her heart start to beat slightly faster at his close proximity.

"Well, we have to do it. So we might as well get this revision over with. Here, I brought sticky notes."

"Sticky notes?"

Rhydian was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and Maddy smiled despite herself. "What!? What's wrong with sticky notes?"

Rhydian grinned and laughed. "It's too efficient. And geeky."

"I'm geeky."

"You are not."

"Okay, maybe not _that _geeky, but maybe I just want to do well in this exam."

For a moment Rhydian stared at her, his face incredulous, but he grinned and shook his head anyway. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." He sighed dramatically and Maddy laughed, bumping his shoulder lightly before looking down at the text book.

Rhydian opened it, rolling his eyes as he saw the equations on the first page. For a while they revised and took notes, writing important pieces of information on sticky notes and sharing different things each of them already knew.  
It was helpful to revise together. Some things Maddy knew and some things Rhydian knew; this meant that they could teach each other things.

An hour or so later, the sun had set and it was getting dark outside now.  
Maddy had slid down on Rhydian's bed so that she was very slightly lower than him now, but still high up enough to read the textbook and take notes. Her head was very slightly resting on Rhydian's shoulder; she had noticed herself doing it a while after her head had fallen and blushed immediately. But she didn't move because Rhydian didn't seem to mind; he hadn't said anything.

"Why do I even need to know this stuff? It's not like I'm going to be a physicist." Rhydian huffed, closing the textbook aggressively and pushing it on to the floor with a thud.

"Calm your farm, Wolf Boy," Maddy chuckled, leaning over and picking up another textbook. She sat up straight with her legs crossed.

"'Calm your farm'?" Rhydian repeated. "What kind of an expression is that?"

"One that I hoped would make ya laugh so that you'd calm down. It worked, didn't it?" Maddy was staring at Rhydian and he stared back for a moment with a raised eyebrow. But he couldn't resist the way she was looking at him; her eyes wide and her head angled slightly to the side playfully. It made him crumble. He laughed, and she laughed, and the air suddenly felt so much lighter than it had a minute ago.

"Okay, I am so using that expression from now on." Rhydian laughed.

"Good. I'm glad you like it." Maddy was leaning back on the headboard of the bed now, sitting up fully again like she had been an hour ago.

"Thanks for helping tonight," Rhydian said quietly, writing down some more notes. "I couldn't have survived this suffocating information without you."

"You're so dramatic."

He shrugged casually. "I know."

"But you're welcome." Smiling up at him, she watched as he ended the sentence he was writing and then looked to her. His blue eyes met hers and they seemed to have a totally different twinkle in them than they ever had before; it was a look Maddy really didn't recognise.

A tiny smile appeared on his lips – another look she didn't recognise; it was a different smile to usual – and Maddy became slightly confused. The look made her feel something deep within her stomach and she wasn't sure what it was. Still, she couldn't bring her now-serious eyes away from his.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" She asked, her voice tiny. In the moments they'd been staring at each other, she hadn't noticed how close his face had become.

For a split second Rhydian's eyes flickered down to her lips, but she barely even noticed because by the time she'd even vaguely realised what was happening, they were less than a few centimetres apart.

Rhydian's lips grazed hers before Maddy could do, say or think anything else. She couldn't bring herself to pull away…this all felt so good. So natural…so _right_.

And when he kissed her properly, their lips pressed together, she finally processed that she was kissing Rhydian. _Rhydian_. It felt weird, but a good weird; like something amazing had just been discovered and let out in to the open.

It felt so different and unfamiliar that Maddy suddenly felt scared.

Gasping, Maddy pulled away very slightly and opened her eyes.

Rhydian's eyes opened too and he frowned a little as Maddy bit her bottom lip. They were still dangerously close. She didn't want to move away.

"Maddy, I…I have to tell you something…" Rhydian started, his voice small and slightly nervous. Maddy had never heard him speak like this before; like he was scared that any sudden noises or movements would ruin what was happening in this moment.

He attempted to continue, but Maddy was already leaning back in and touching their foreheads together. "I…I like you—"

That was enough for Maddy to hear.

Without another word said or movement made, Maddy leaned back in and kissed him with a little more force this time. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to do it again. And again, and again, and again…

Her lips parted soon enough and Rhydian kissed her back, his hand coming up and cupping her cheek gently. Sighing, Maddy leaned in to him because even though this was all very unfamiliar and different, it felt _good_.

They kissed slowly for a while. And then Maddy decided that the position she was in wasn't that comfortable; so she sat up on to her knees, not breaking their connection for a moment. Rhydian's head was now tilted up towards her and Maddy was leaning over him. She was moving hesitantly as her arms came around his neck; she'd never really done this before but everything just seemed like it was going the way it should.

Rhydian wrapped his arms around Maddy's waist and pulled her body closer to his. He couldn't believe he was kissing Maddy right now; it hadn't been what he was expecting at all. He was expecting an awkward expression of feelings and then possibly a slightly ruined friendship. But now, Maddy was kissing him voluntarily, her hands getting tangled in his hair and her lips moving perfectly with his.

Putting her legs over either side of Rhydian's lap, Maddy couldn't help but smile a little in between kisses.

Rhydian pulled away for air and rested his forehead against hers, his chest rising up and down more quickly than usual.

"Forget that," Rhydian said, his voice nearly just a whisper. "I love you, Maddy."

Maddy grinned and leaned in to kiss his cheek, softly and slowly, letting her lips linger there for a while. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **_So, it's not one of the episode ideas/requests, but I hope you liked it anyway! I guess it's sort of an AU of how Maddy and Rhydian kiss for the first time. Could be set any time late Season 2, I think. I am working on those episode ideas though, so don't worry. _

_Hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for all your feedback on these drabbles so far. Love you all. _

_Leave a review and let me know your thoughts! :) _

_Love :* xxx_


	6. One More Drink

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Wolfblood._

* * *

One More Drink

"Just one more drink, Rhydian." Maddy slurred, a goofy grin on her face as she had her spare hand sitting limply on his chest.

"I think you've had enough," Rhydian said, taking the empty red cup away from her and allowing that hand to fall on to his chest as well. And then he took a hold of both of her hands. "Let's go. I'll take you home."

Willingly, Maddy followed as he led her through the fast-moving crowds towards their two best friends.

Shannon and Tom were standing by a wall, talking quietly with their heads close together so they could hear each other.

"Tom, Shan!" Rhydian called, catching their attention. "I'm taking Maddy home. She's had a few too many."

"Hey! I only had, like, three drinks!" Maddy protested, hitting Rhydian in the chest.

Rhydian grabbed her hand again and took it in a firm grip in his hands. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, multiply that number by three and then you'll get the amount you actually had."

"Huh? I don't understand you when you talk like that, Rhydian!" Maddy exclaimed.

Shannon laughed, eyeing her best friend up and down. She was really, really drunk. "Yeah, Mads, maybe you should listen to Rhydian."

"I thought you might be on my side, Shan."

Rhydian rolled his eyes again and then flashed a smile at Shannon before turning Maddy around, his hands grasped tightly around her small shoulders.

"Rhydiaaannnnn," Maddy whined childishly, her shoulders slumped as she trudged out of Katrina's house reluctantly.

"Madddyyyy." Rhydian mocked playfully, a small grin tugging on his lips.

"Where are you taking me?"

Rhydian stopped walking and stepped in front of her, slightly crouched and his back facing her.

"Home. Get on my back."

Maddy willingly put her arms around his neck and jumped on to his back. As Rhydian ran up the street and towards the woods, he could feel Maddy's breath on his neck and it smelled very strongly of alcohol. It was giving him a headache.

Of course, Maddy was never usually one to drink as much as she had that night (hence why her body was not taking this alcohol very well). But her parents had gone away for the weekend out of the blue, only telling Maddy the day before and leaving her to look after the house on her own. So she was mad at them because of that and Katrina's alcohol-filled party could not have come at a worse time.

Five minutes of running later and Rhydian was already approaching Maddy's house. He was supposed to go home to his own house after the party, but it was 1am and Maddy would not do very well if she was left on her own overnight.

"Rhydian," Maddy started, her voice light and airy as he stopped by the front door.

"Keys," he requested and Maddy fished in her pockets for a good while before she finally found them. "Thanks."

"Are you staying with me?" She asked. Rhydian unlocked the door and walked inside with her still clinging on to his back. Before moving any further he kicked the door shut behind him with his foot.

"I can't exactly leave you on your own, can I?"

"I'm an independent woman," Maddy protested as he put her feet back down to the floor, now upstairs in Maddy's room. And when he let her go, she swayed for a few seconds before nearly falling over.

Luckily, Rhydian had turned back to face her in time and he rushed closer to wrap his arms around her and keep her up.

"Not so independent tonight, Mads," he quipped, a grin on his face.

Maddy smiled back.

"I need my pyjamas on," she pointed out.

"Get your pyjamas on, then."

Pouting, Maddy held her arms above her head and gave Rhydian pleading eyes.

Rhydian gave her a look, raising his eyebrows. "Really, Maddy? You can't even get yourself dressed?"

She shook her head like a little child. "Nope." She said, popping the 'p' at the end.

Rolling his eyes, Rhydian grabbed her PJs and begun helping her change.

Once her jeans had hit the floor, her pyjama bottoms now on, and her party T-shirt had been replaced with a strappy white vest top, Maddy grinned cheekily at him.

"What?" Rhydian asked, a smile emerging on his own lips.

Maddy fluttered her eyelashes, heavily wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair. She brought her face right up close to his and her breath reeked of alcohol. "Oh, you know, just looking at how gorgeous you are."

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Maddy didn't respond. Instead she just bit her lip and moved in to kiss him on the lips, her lips already open. For a moment Rhydian kissed her back, but she tasted like alcohol and her hands started going down his shirt at the top of his back and he had to pull away.

Raising his eyebrows, Rhydian gave her a look with a small smirk on his face. He knew what she was trying to do.

But she didn't catch the look he was giving her and she leaned in to kiss him again, a little more forcefully this time.  
But Rhydian just chuckled, leaning his head away and catching her when she nearly fell over again.

"Mads, what are you doing? You're drunk."

"So?"

"_So, _we're not doing this when you're drunk."

Maddy frowned, a childish pout on her face as she folded her arms over her chest. "I hate that you have so much respect for me."

Rhydian chuckled, taking Maddy by the shoulders and turning her around, gently pushing her towards her bed. "You'll appreciate it tomorrow morning."

"Ugh," Maddy moaned. "Tomorrow morning won't be fun."

"No it won't."

"Tired," she mumbled as she crawled on to her bed and tucked herself under the duvet. "Need sleep."

"Sleep then," he said softly. He climbed in to bed next to her and lay on his side, facing Maddy. She turned so that her back was facing him and patted the bed behind her.

"Cuddle me."

Chuckling again, he moved forward in bed and wrapped his arm around her from behind.

Before burying his head in to her shoulder, he left a chaste kiss on the back of her neck. He wanted to hold her closer than he already was but her scent was tainted with alcohol and he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

"Night." Maddy mumbled.

"Night." Rhydian said back, a slight sigh behind his voice.

And, two hours later just when Rhydian was _finally _getting to sleep, Maddy shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom down the hall. Soon he heard her throw up, and he sighed, knowing this would be an eventful next few hours.

He went to help her.

* * *

**A/N: **_So, I'm ill and I had zero inspiration but this is something I've had waiting in my FF folder for ages so I figured I'd post it, as this story really is due an update!_

_I'm so glad you guys are enjoying these one shots. Let me know what you think of this one :) Obviously it's set when Maddy and Rhydian are older - maybe 18 or 19 seeing as Maddy is obviously still living with her parents. Hope you enjoyed! :) _

_Love :* xxx_


	7. Run

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wolfblood.

* * *

**A/N: **_This is set in 2.12, before the episode actually starts :)_

* * *

Run

"No _way _are we trying to get out of the den tonight, Rhydian. No way." Maddy said, almost laughing, as they walked through the woods together towards school.

"I know, I know," Rhydian sighed slightly, a grin on his lips, "it was worth a try though, right?"

"Not really. You knew what I was going to say."

"True."

A beat of silence passed over them as they walked along the slightly muddy path, their hands bumping together occasionally.

"_Ugh_, I just really don't want to go to school today." Maddy complained, scowling frustratedly down at the ground.

Rhydian laughed. "Why not?"

"Because it's the full moon, and I have so much energy right now that I can't stand the thought of being stuck in a dull building for six hours. I just wanna run. All day."

"Me too," Rhydian shrugged, kicking a stray stone along the dirt beneath him. "We could run now…" he suggested.

"We don't have time."

"Ah, we've got plenty of time." Rhydian's lips curved in to a mischievous grin and he turned his head to look at Maddy, a familiar glint in his eyes.

Maddy smiled back knowingly. "What crazy thing are you going to suggest now?"

"Not crazy," he said, "just fun.… Race you to the top of the hill!" He was already running off ahead of her, calling over his shoulder, and Maddy was already running to catch up with him.

* * *

"Rhydian!" Maddy called out, a grin on her face as she looked around her. He had been hiding from her for a few minutes now, and using scent was no use; she could smell him everywhere. "Rhydian," she laughed now, "I give up! I can't find ya!"

Silence came for a few seconds and just as Maddy was about to call for him again, there was a loud thud behind her and a gust of wind hit the back of her head. Maddy gasped, turning around quickly.

"Boo!" Rhydian shouted, a huge grin on his face. Both of them were out of breath and smiling at each other.

"Why do you always do that!?" Maddy exclaimed, hitting him on the arm playfully.

Rhydian shrugged. "It's fun to scare you."

She frowned, insulted, and then Rhydian started laughing. Of _course_. He loved to laugh at her.

"Rhydian Morris!" She cried. "You're gonna get it now!"

Rhydian grinned even wider and before they knew it they were running again, Maddy advancing fast on Rhydian's tail. Both of them were laughing loudly, their smiles huge and bodies buzzing from the energy that was slowly diminishing.

Just as Maddy had nearly caught Rhydian, he stopped in his tracks to catch her off guard but she didn't realise, causing her to bump in to him when he turned back to face her.

"Ah!" Maddy cried as both of them lost their footing. Her arms came around his shoulders and soon they were tumbling down the hill that had been beside them, brown leaves swirling up in to the air around them and getting caught in their hair.

Maddy laughed as they finally stopped rolling once they had reached the bottom of the hill. Both of them felt dizzy.  
When Maddy's eyes came back in to focus, she realised that she was still lying on top of Rhydian so she slowly and awkwardly pushed herself off his chest.

"You're crazy," Maddy said, turning her head to face him, out of breath. "We're late for school."

"Eh," Rhydian shrugged, "who cares?"

"Uh, Mr. Jeffries will when he realises we're not there…and then our parents when he calls them!"

Rhydian flapped a carefree hand in her direction and stared at the sky above him. It was bright out, but the sun wasn't visible. He could see birds flying around in the trees and for a moment everything felt still and perfect, and Rhydian wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else other than here with Maddy.

Maddy looked up too, sighing contentedly. Her face was muddy – she could feel it – and when she glanced over, she realised that Rhydian's was, too. Suddenly she had the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch his cheek, because the mud made his jaw line even more defined and the way he looked in that moment just made her fall to pieces inside.

She resisted the urge, of course.

"This was a good idea," Maddy decided finally, looking back up at the trees. "I feel better now."

"Told you so," Rhydian grinned.

"But I don't know how we're going to explain this one to Jefferies…"

Rhydian had been listening to Maddy's sentence. But then he inhaled subconsciously and a familiar – oh so familiar – scent filled his nostrils suddenly.

Frowning intensely, he inhaled even more and sat up slightly.

Maddy noticed and let her words fade off. She frowned up at him.

"Rhydian?" Maddy questioned, her voice wary. "Is everything OK?"

But Rhydian didn't answer.

Instead, he stood up in haste, and Maddy stood up too. She watched as he looked around them in a panic.

"Rhydian, what's the matter?"

"Alric," Rhydian finally answered.

"Alric?"

For a moment, he didn't reply. Instead, he crouched to the floor, touching his hand to the leaves and the dirt. His head tilted to the sky, and Maddy's heart raced in anticipation.  
Seconds later, Rhydian gasped and jumped up again, shock and fear written all over his face.

"He's back.… He's far away, but…he's coming."

Maddy's eyes widened and filled with fear. She felt her hands begin to shake. Why was Alric back? What on earth could he possibly want _now_? Unless it was the same motive that it had been last time…

Rhydian turned to Maddy and frowned when he saw how scared she looked.

"We need to run," she whispered, trying to sound strong and decisive but only sounding terrified. Her eyes were now a golden yellow colour.

"Mads, calm down," Rhydian could hear the rapid beats of her heart and the way her breathing was increasing, and he had to spare a moment just to take her hand and then hold her body close to his. She didn't wrap her arms around him in return but he held her tight. "It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

Maddy pulled away, looking Rhydian right in the eyes. Her forehead was thoroughly wrinkled. "It's not me I'm worried about."

For a tiny moment, a look seemed to flash over Rhydian's face but then it was gone, and Maddy wondered if it had even happened.

And then he ran, his hand still in hers as she followed.

They had never run so fast before.

But whatever was about to happen, both Maddy and Rhydian knew that they weren't about to let anything happen to each other.

This was a fight they had to win.

* * *

**A/N: **_Prompted ages ago for a oneshot around the time of 2.12, and thank you nikitabella for the idea of exploring how the chase started. Hope you guys liked it! It was good fun to write. I've always wondered how it started too, so here's my headcanon for it! :') _

_Let me know what you think in a review! :) I'd love to hear your thoughts._

_Love :* xxx_


	8. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wolfblood

* * *

I'm Sorry

Maddy and Rhydian rarely fought as a couple. When they did, it was often explosive and angry, but never lasted that long; they always ended up forgiving each other ten minutes later and forgetting about the whole thing. Sure, voices would be raised and mean words would be hurled across the room to each other, but it was never anything too serious.

But, this time, it wasn't just raised voices and a few mean words over the space of ten minutes.

It was triple that time. It was tears on faces and feelings being hurt. It was loud, and then it was quiet, and then it was loud again. It was different; the air was different between the two, like something had just suddenly switched and they all of a sudden _didn't _love each other anymore. Which, of course, they did. They really, truly did, but in the heat of the fight both of them seemed to have let this slip their minds.

"I can't do this anymore, Rhydian!" Maddy cried, throwing her hands up in the air in desperation. Tears were streaming down her face. It was a good thing Rhydian's foster parents were away for the weekend; if they were hearing this, they'd be seriously worried. Being 18 now, Rhydian was totally trusted home alone, but if this argument carried on he had a feeling that throw-able items in the house might have needed to take cover.

"Can't do what, Mads? Be there for someone as difficult as me?" Rhydian questioned, hurt.

"That's not what I said!"

"That's what you _meant_!"

"How do you know what I meant!?" Maddy cried, looking him in the eyes now. Her breathing was heavy, eyes wide and heartbeat fast. "I didn't mean _that_, Rhydian! All I said was that you're not the easiest of people to be with sometimes either. You started this!"

"Oh, I started it? How old are we, six?"

The pair of wolfbloods continued like this for another twenty minutes, going around and around in circles about the same sentence Maddy had said as a defence mechanism. She hadn't _meant _it the way he'd taken it; and anyway, he started it by saying she was being difficult that day. But he'd taken her comeback in completely the wrong way, and now everything was exploding once more. They had both had enough of this. The shouting had been going on so long that both of their throats were sore.

"Just shut up, Rhydian!" Maddy exclaimed in desperation.

"No! I'm tired of shutting up!"

"When do I ever tell you to shut up?"

Rhydian rolled his eyes bitterly. "You're the most difficult girlfriend ever, you know that? Why do you have to challenge _everything _I say? Why do you always have to be right, and always come to me when you're upset about something?!"

"That's what a boyfriend is _for_!" Maddy defended herself, her tone now slightly hurt. He had told her he'd always be there for her, and now he was saying it was something he hated?

Rhydian didn't respond to what Maddy said. He shook his head, pulling his lips together for a moment. And then he shrugged. "You know what? I can't do this anymore. I can't _deal _with _this _anymore," he gestured between the two. "You're so..."

"...so what?" Maddy challenged, her voice weak now as she folded her arms over her chest. _She _couldn't handle this anymore. Neither of them could.

Rhydian didn't answer her question, because he knew that if he so much as opened his mouth to speak, he'd say something he regretted. Instead, he chewed his bottom lip and looked away, his jaw tightly clenched.

Maddy held her hands up in surrender, grabbing her jacket. Tears were rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. "You know what, Rhydian? If I'm that difficult, I'll just go. _I _can't do this anymore. It's too hard. We're being too mean to each other."

"You can't just run away from your problems, Mads!"

But Maddy was already turning and running out of his room. "Watch me!"

Rhydian stared at the door for what felt like forever until he could hear that she was gone. His breathing was rugged, very small beads of sweat making an appearance on his forehead.

He sighed frustratedly at himself as he collapsed on to his bed. Bringing his arm up to cover his face, he felt tears pricking his eyes.

He was an idiot. They were _both _idiots. That argument hadn't needed to go so far. And now he was lying here, all alone, after his girlfriend had just _run away _from him. He was supposed to be the one to make her happy, not the one to make her cry and scream in frustration.

He could still smell her all around him, and the first tear escaped his eye.

And then his mind started running wild.

Where was she going to go?

She'd been staying at Rhydian's house for a few nights while the Vaughans were away, so if she went home she'd have to explain to her parents what had happened. And Rhydian knew Maddy well enough to know that that wouldn't be something she'd want to do.

What if she went in to the woods and got lost? What if she went in to someone else's territory and they found her and hurt her? Or what if she was so upset that she went and did something stupid, like get drunk, meet a guy, and...

Rhydian shook his head. These thoughts were ridiculous. She would be fine; he knew she'd be fine.

But no matter how much he tried to tell himself that, he just couldn't stop the vile thoughts of what could happen to her out if his head. Any other day, her being out on her own wouldn't worry him. But now that they'd just had a fight, his emotions were running wild, and so was his head.

Maybe she went to Shannon's...

Hurriedly, Rhydian grabbed his phone and fired off a text to Shannon.

_Hey Shan, Maddy and I just had a fight, plz let me know if u see her. Need to know she's ok x _

He waited, and he waited, and about an hour later he got a text back from Shannon.

_She hasn't been here yet. I'll let you know if I see her x_

Sighing, he closed his eyes and listened as the thoughts whirled around. He managed to calm himself down a little bit; the initial panic stage had faded and he was beginning to feel more logical about things. She'd probably just go for a walk or run in the woods; she did that a lot when she needed to think things through. _She'll be fine, _Rhydian told himself. _She'll be back in a few hours._

He kept waiting.

...

_I'm so sorry_

_Mads, I'm sorry, I don't want to fight with you _

_Please Mads, come back to the house, we can talk this out xxxx_

He sent her a few texts like these initially, hoping it would let her see how truly sorry he was and that it would make her want to return to the house.

But hours passed, and he had heard nothing from her. Not a text, or a phone call, or a whiff of her scent. He was starting to worry again. This wasn't like Maddy; she was never away from him for this amount of time. Unless something was really wrong, Rhydian was thinking to himself.

His mind began to run wild again and he leaned over to pick up his phone, texting Maddy once more.

3.31pm: _it's okay if you're still mad at me, but please just let me know you're ok _

3.44pm: _I love you Mads_

4.10pm: '**you've reached the voicemail service for this mobile phone. Please leave a message after the-' **Rhydian hung up.

Now it was 7pm, it was dark outside, and there was still no sign of Maddy. He could have gone looking for her by now, but then he worried that she might return to his house and he wouldn't be there to see it, and then they'd just be chasing in circles all night long.

So instead he just kept texting her. And calling her. And reaching voicemail, and then hanging up again. And texting Shannon, and even Tom; but every time, there was nothing. No one had seen her.

Rhydian stood up from his bed, walking over to the window in case by some miracle she was out there, waiting for him. Again, images of bad things came in to his head and, as much as he tried to shake them away, they just kept coming back.

He picked up his phone again, although he knew he'd get no reply. By now, Rhydian was convinced something terrible had happened. She wouldn't have stayed out this long if that wasn't the case.

7.17pm: _I'm so sorry. I miss you, and I'm worried. Please tell me you're ok_

Rhydian was just about to throw his phone back down on to his bed frustratedly. He was just about to run and look for her when his phone chimed.

His heart began to pound in anticipation. Unlocking his phone, his heart leapt just a little (okay, a _lot_) when he saw Maddy's name on the screen.

7.29pm: _I love you Rhydian_

Despite the fact this had been an awful, stressful day filled with worry and conflict and tears, Rhydian let out a tiny, pained smile. She was okay. Maddy was _okay_. And better than that; she was okay and telling him that she loved him.

His fingers fumbled over the keys on his phone, hands shaking as he went to type a long winded, relieved reply. But just as he began to type, he smelled something familiar. The door to his bedroom creaked slightly, and Rhydian whipped his head around. He felt his whole body flood with relief.

It was Maddy.

Maddy was standing in his bedroom doorway, eyes red and bloodshot, tears still rolling down her now-dirtied cheeks and lip trembling slightly.

"Mads," Rhydian breathed, his eyes wide as he looked at her. His heart broke when he saw the state she was in, but he also felt relieved. Without another second to think, Rhydian ran over and enveloped her in to a tight hug. His arms wrapped around her waist like he never, ever wanted to let her go and he buried his face in to her neck, breathing in her familiar, intoxicating scent.

Maddy reciprocated the hug and held him tight around his neck, face pressed in to his chest as the tears continued to fall.

"I'm sorry," Rhydian said, his own voice cracking as he held her, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Maddy replied. It came out like a sob.

"I was so worried."

"I didn't mean to worry ya," Maddy said, holding him tighter and burying her head in to his chest. "I just had to get away."

"I'm sorry about everything I said. I didn't mean it."

"I love you." She held him tighter, feeling his lips on her neck.

"I love you too."

Maddy sniffed, and Rhydian sniffed, and then she felt him wrap his arms around her even tighter before her feet left the ground. She wrapped her legs around his hips to keep herself up as he carried her over towards his bed. Her face was still buried in to his shoulder and tears were still wetting her face. She was still hurting and so was Rhydian - some of the words they had said were still so loud in their heads - but in the midst of all the "I'm sorry"s and "I love you"s, at least the words were still slowly beginning to fade.

Rhydian lay Maddy down on his bed and tentatively hovered over her, his forehead wrinkled.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Rhydian said quietly.

"I didn't want to hurt you either. I'm sorry, Rhydian. You're not difficult. You're not messed up. I didn't mean that. You're just _you_, and I love you. All of you. Your past too. Okay?"

Rhydian nodded, a tear falling out of his eye and dripping on to Maddy's neck. He wiped it away sheepishly with his finger and Maddy let out a wet, bittersweet giggle. "I didn't mean it when I said you come to me for comfort too often. You know I'm always here for you, and I love comforting you. I love _you_, even when you're in pain and you need me. I like you needing me. I'm sorry."

Maddy's lip trembled again and she nodded, bringing her hand up to the back of his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him square on the lips, and when she closed her eyes, tears spilled over. But those were the last tears of sadness; in the following minutes as Rhydian continued to kiss her, the tears falling were tears of relief and happiness. She loved Rhydian. She loved him more than anything and fighting with him was the worst.

"I love you so much." Rhydian said, his forehead wrinkled.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **_I think we've established by now that this story is literally just my dumping ground for Maddian feels, in the form of random drabbles. Hehe :') But I'm so glad you guys are enjoying each chapter, and I love hearing your thoughts. Thank you so much for all the prompts too! _

_Do let me know what you thought of this chapter :) _

_Love :* xxx_


	9. In Your Dress

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wolfblood or these lyrics (from "Tenerife Sea" by Ed Sheeran).

**A/N: **_If you want to check out the dress/outfit I chose for Maddy in this chapter, check out my Polyvore (link in profile). _

* * *

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_The way it falls on the side of your neck_

_Down your shoulders and back…_

* * *

In Your Dress

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Maddy – just come out and show me!" Shannon complained, leaning against the changing room wall just next to the door.

Maddy's voice came up from inside the cubicle. "I look ridiculous, Shan. Remind me why you're making me try this on?"

"Because, we're going to a school disco and you'd look so nice in a dress. Every other girl will be wearing a dress!"

"Exactly why I _don't _want to wear one." Maddy grumbled. Inside the changing room, she was standing in front of the mirror, her head slightly tilted and her left hand on the wall to steady herself. Shannon hadn't only made her try on a dress; she had also picked out some high heels to go with it. The dress was black and came to just above the knee; it was strapless, coming in at the waist with about an inch-thick waistband and then going out slightly towards the knee. Maddy felt exposed and ridiculous.

She never wore dresses.

"Mads, just come out. No one's even here." Shannon pleaded.

"I would if I could move in these stupid shoes."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby."

Now it was Maddy's turn to roll her eyes as she managed to turn around on the spot and open the changing room door, her hand grasping on to it to keep her from falling over.

Shannon's face lit up. "Oh, Mads! You look amazing!"

Maddy pulled a dubious face. "Really?"

"Yes! Who knew you had such great legs!?"

Shannon's best friend gave her a look and Shannon pulled her lips together sheepishly before offering her a smile.

"Sorry. We all knew. But those heels…and that dress…wow! You _have _to wear that to the disco."

Maddy managed to look down to her feet without losing balance and she shuffled them around a little. "I don't know."

"Well, I do. You're wearing that to the disco and that's _final_."

"But Shan, I can barely walk in these…things."

"They're called high heels. And we'll find you some other ones to wear; some that are less high."

"But Shan—"

"No buts," Shannon cut her off, pointing a finger in the direction of her best friend. "Now take the dress off and we'll go buy it. Black is _so _your colour."

Turning in the spot again and closing the door, Maddy rolled her eyes, grumbling under her breath, "It's so _not_."

* * *

In the end, Maddy had convinced Shannon to let her go without the heels. They had compromised and just bought the dress on the one condition that Maddy got to style it up however she wanted.

However, when Maddy stepped out of the bathroom and in to her bedroom wearing her outfit for the disco, Shannon's mouth dropped in surprise from where she was sitting at Maddy's desk.

Maddy was wearing the same black dress they had bought a week ago, but Shannon barely recognised it because of the way Maddy had styled it. Instead of wearing formal shoes, she had opted for some grey hi-top Converse, along with a simple necklace around her neck that Rhydian had given her and a red wristband on her left wrist. Over the top she was wearing a light blue denim jacket.

"What?" Maddy asked defensively, shutting the door to her bedroom behind her. "You said I could style it how I wanted."

"Yes, but Maddy, you were supposed to wear formal shoes, and a cardigan, and at least look like you…" Shannon's voice faded off in desperation and she sighed, a frown working its way on to her face. "Fine. Just…go like that. Whatever. It's your choice." Her voice was miserable as she turned back to the mirror.

"Hey, at least I'm wearing a dress. Consider yourself lucky we got that far." Maddy joked, earning a genuine laugh from her best friend.

"True. Very true. Now hurry and do your makeup; Rhydian and Tom are meeting us at the school in twenty minutes."

"This is so stereotypical."

"Isn't it great?"

* * *

Tom and Rhydian were waiting by the entrance to the school hall, the lights inside flashing through the curtains of the windows behind them and the loud music already thumping through the school grounds.

When Tom looked up, five minutes after the disco had started, he saw two familiar figures walking towards them. He nudged Rhydian in the ribs and then he looked up too, a smile forming on his face.

Maddy and Shannon's arms were linked together. Maddy was currently wearing a dark red coat over her dress; she didn't want to have a big reveal of it. She just wanted to take the coat off once they were in there and _not _make a big deal out of it.

"You look gorgeous." Shannon whispered in Maddy's ear just before they reached their boyfriends.

"So do you."

They smiled at each other and then parted their arms as the two boys pushed themselves up off the walls to greet the girls.

"Hey," Maddy greeted Rhydian, a smile on her lips.

"Hey." Rhydian smiled. He put his hand on her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Ready for an excruciating disco?" Maddy asked with fake enthusiasm.

Rhydian went to reply but Shannon interrupted. "Hey! Don't talk like that, Mads! It's going to be great fun."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Yeah. _Sure _it is. Weren't you the one who used to hate discos?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

Slightly annoyed by her best friend's reaction to the disco, Shannon raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. "Hey, Maddy, why don't you show Rhydian your dress?"

Maddy sent a mean glare in her best friend's direction before Rhydian spoke, Shannon and Tom heading off in to the school hall. Shannon was giggling to herself, and Maddy scowled at her back.

"A dress?" Rhydian questioned incredulously. "You're wearing a dress?"

Screwing her eyes shut for a brief moment, Maddy turned to face him again and looked up at him hesitantly. "Yeah. Shannon made us."

Now it was Rhydian's turn to grin mischievously. How had he not noticed her bare legs beneath her knee-length coat? "Can I see it?"

"No."

"Come on, Mads. You're going to have to take the coat off sometime."

"I feel ridiculous in it. The dress, I mean. It doesn't suit us."

Rhydian gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me', and he stepped closer to her. "Just show me the dress."

For a moment Maddy stared at him dubiously with doubt written all over her face. But she knew he would have to see her in a dress eventually, and she figured she might as well get it out of the way now. She just had to rip of the plaster, as it were.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled on the zip to her coat and slipped it off her shoulders slowly. Rhydian smiled, taking the coat for her, and he stepped back to look at her.

He let out a low whistle, a joking smirk on his lips. "Wow, Mads. Never thought I'd see this," he teased. "Can you give me a twirl?"

"Shut up." She pushed him back before walking off and through the doors to the school hall.

Rhydian intended to walk in with her, but for a moment he just stared at her as she walked away. The dress looked amazing on her.  
She always looked amazing, but this was something else. Her hair was straight as usual, falling down the side of her neck, over her shoulders and just hanging at the very top of her back. And the dress highlighted the curve of her waist and the shape of her shoulders, and he could not take his eyes off of her. Her skin was alive to Rhydian's eyes; her face glowing. She looked amazing, and he intended on telling her that at some point tonight.

He may have been teasing her about the dress, but he really _did_ think she looked incredible.

And, if he was honest with himself, he wouldn't have minded if she was the last thing he ever saw. It would be enough for him; she was everything he had ever needed and would ever need in the future.

Eventually he followed her in, finding her heading towards Shannon and Tom who were standing by the drinks table.

Rhydian put his arm around her waist when he reached her side and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You do _really _look beautiful." He said in to her ear, earning a wider smile and a playful, gentle nudge in the ribs.

"Thanks."

"I like the shoes."

"Shannon tried to get us to wear heels. Bad idea."

Rhydian chuckled. "I like these ones better than heels. They're more...you."

Maddy smiled, putting her arm around his waist as they reached the drinks table.

"You look nice, Mads," Tom smiled when the couple approached. He had his arm around Shannon's waist.

"Told ya." Shannon grinned before pulling Tom off in the direction of the dance floor.

* * *

About an hour later, a slower song came on and the whole dance floor divided up in to pairings of two people, swaying to the music with arms around necks and hands on waists.

"Wanna dance?" Maddy asked, stepping in front of Rhydian. He gave her a reluctant look. "Come _on_," she smiled, grabbing a hold of his hands; gently tugging on them. "You know you want to…"

Rhydian smirked at her sing-song tone and rolled his eyes. Pushing himself off the wall reluctantly, he spoke. "_Fine._ Just one dance."

Maddy's smile grew and she led him towards the dance floor, wrapping her arms securely around his neck when they had stopped walking.

At first Rhydian was awkward – Maddy had to place his hands on her waist for him – but soon he seemed to get a bit more in to it and his arms came properly around her waist.

Maddy smiled up at him and he rested their foreheads together, closing his eyes as they swayed back and forth.

"Remind me again why you don't wear dresses more often?" Rhydian mumbled. Only a Wolfblood would be able to hear him over the loud music.

"Because I hate 'em. I feel too exposed."

Rhydian smirked. "I don't mind it."

Rolling her eyes, Maddy hit him on the back playfully and he chuckled, pulling her body closer.

She brought her fingers in to his hair and very gently knotted her hands around his blonde locks, closing her eyes. They both melted in to being together and the world around them seemed to fade away.

Moments later, Rhydian pulled his arms away from her waist. His eyes remained closed as he lightly grazed his hands up her bare shoulders, then her her neck, and then came to her face, letting his hands settle there. For a moment they remained like that, but then he tilted his chin up so that their lips touched, and Maddy didn't care that she was wearing a ridiculous dress anymore.

Because all that mattered was right here, right now.

* * *

**A/N: **_It's been forever since I last updated this story! I owe this update to the lovely anon who messaged me on Tumblr asking when I'd update - you really made me feel like people appreciate this story, so thank you! _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think :) _

_Keep sending in prompts! Some that I've received have been quite long - which isn't a problem at all - but I've decided to turn them in to longer, stand alone oneshots. But prompts can be anything from a word to a paragraph, so get prompting! :)_

_Love :* xxx_


	10. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wolfblood.

* * *

Maddy, Rhydian and Tom were all sleeping over at Shannon's house; her parents were away for the night and the four friends were sleeping on Shannon's living room floor, all in separate sleeping bags.

Three of the friends were sleeping soundly and well. But Maddy's sleep was currently incredibly disturbed.  
She was having a nightmare. A nightmare that felt so real that she was crying in the dream and almost crying in real life, too.

Her breathing increased rapidly as the nightmare's tenseness reached an all time high, and in one swift movement she had flipped over in bed, causing her to wake up from the movement and bolt upright.

Gasping for air, Maddy looked around the room frantically, her eyes wide and heart beating rapidly inside her chest.

She almost jumped when Rhydian stirred in the sleeping bag across the room from her. He sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes and squinting as he looked over at Maddy.

"Mads?" He whispered, and Maddy's head flew around to look at him again. Just seeing his face seemed to calm her down somehow. "You OK?"

Maddy wanted to nod; she wanted to tell him that everything was fine and that he should just go back to sleep, but she couldn't nod because everything _wasn't _fine. That dream – nightmare, really – had been pretty terrifying and tears were threatening to fall any second now.

"What's wrong?" Rhydian asked, sitting up properly now and frowning at his best friend.

"H–How did you know I was awake?" Maddy whispered in return.

"You were breathing really heavily. And your heart was – _is _racing." He said, tuning his hearing in to her fast heartbeat once more.

Maddy placed a hand over her heart as if that would stop him from being able to hear it, and she blinked rapidly. She wasn't crying just yet, but her breathing was still just as heavy as it had been a few minutes ago and her small hands were shaking.

"I…," Maddy started shakily, her eyes falling down. She looked at her two still-sleeping friends and bit her lip guiltily before looking back up to Rhydian again without moving her head.  
He was frowning at her, and when their eyes met, he seemed to sigh through his nose slightly. And then he jerked his head in the direction of the back door that led out of Shannon's living room and in to the garden, suggesting that they head outside.

For a small moment, Maddy hesitated, but then she saw how concerned Rhydian looked, and one of the bad parts of the dream came back to her, and she needed him right now. So then she nodded gently, pushing the sleeping bag away from her body.

Wordlessly, Rhydian came over to her side and offered her a hand which she took willingly as she stood up.

And then the pair headed out in to the cold air of the garden, careful to be quiet as they shut the sliding door behind them.  
Rhydian sat down on the small garden wall and patted the space next to him. Silently, Maddy sat down, her hands in her lap.

"Mads," Rhydian said softly, breaking the silence. Their shadows were being cast on the ground beneath them, the only light coming from the bright moon that had recently been full. Without saying anything, Maddy looked up at Rhydian from under her dark eyelashes. Rhydian spoke again a few minutes later, "what's wrong? You looked like you were about to cry back there…"

"I probably was," Maddy said lightly, shrugging. "I…I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"Yeah, I know, it's stupid and I'm basically four years old, but—"

"Maddy, it's not stupid," Rhydian said gently. He reached out then and took her hand, threading their fingers together. "It's a nightmare. You can't help that. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Maddy drew in a deep breath. And when she let it out, she nodded shakily as some of the images from the nightmare came back to her. It all felt so real; like everything in the dream had actually happened in real life. Of course, they hadn't _actually _happened and, as she told it all to Rhydian, it all seemed to calm down in her head a little. He didn't laugh at her for having such a childish reaction to a bad dream; instead he just looked at her seriously as she explained, his forehead wrinkled sympathetically.

Maddy finished explaining the dream and let out a big sigh, giving his hands a squeeze. "Wow, okay, I didn't mean to ramble there." She chuckled nervously, letting go of his hands so she could scratch the back of her head.

"It's okay. I'm glad you told me about it. Do you feel better now?"

Maddy nodded. She wasn't looking at him. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Anytime."

And then she looked at him, and she smiled softly, watching as he smiled back.

"Ready to go back inside?" He asked gently.

"I don't know," Maddy replied, "I don't know if I really want to go back to sleep now."

Rhydian hesitated before he spoke again. He was looking her right in the eye. "You could...sleep next to me, if you want. If that'd make you feel better..."

Maddy's lips curled in to a tiny smile again and she nodded slightly, feeling her heartbeat increase - in a good way, this time - at the thought of sleeping next to Rhydian.

"Okay then," Rhydian said, standing up and dusting off his pyjama bottoms. He reached out for her hand and she took it willingly.

When they got inside, it felt a little awkward at first, knowing they'd be sleeping together (in the most innocent sense of the word). But, when Rhydian moved his sleeping bag over next to Maddy's and settled down next to her, Maddy's face broke out in to a little smile. He seemed confident about this—almost as if they'd always done it.

Maddy rolled on to her side, facing him. He was about a foot away, wrapped up in his own sleeping bag apart from one arm.

"You're scared to close your eyes, aren't you?" Rhydian asked after a few minutes.

She was lying there, eyes wide open, staring at nothing in particular. Biting her lip, she looked up at him and nodded sheepishly.

Rhydian sighed through his nose. "It's okay, Mads," he said. "You don't need to be scared. It was just a dream…and I'm here."

A small smile escaped Maddy's lips.

Rhydian continued, "close your eyes," he said softly. And then, slightly hesitantly, he reached forward with his arm and swung it over her waist, gently pulling on her to urge her to come closer. Willingly, she shuffled towards him more; and, a little reluctantly, she shut her eyes. "Breathe. You're safe, Mads. OK?"

Maddy nodded. She found herself burying her head in to his chest, and then felt Rhydian put his face in to her hair.

"Night, Mads." He whispered after a few moments, once they were both comfortable.

"Night."

* * *

**A/N: **_A totally, 100% drabble, because this idea has been on my laptop for ages and I have writer's block trying to write anything else. Blah. I guess that's just life rn. _

_Hope you enjoyed it, nevertheless. Don't forget to review! :) _

_Love :* xxx_


	11. It Felt So Real

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wolfblood.

**A/N: **_this is an AU ending to 2.12._

* * *

Rhydian awoke with a jolt.

Beads of sweat were on his forehead and his breathing was wildly increased. Eyes wide, he slowly turned on to his back and took a deep breath in, letting it out cautiously.

_It was just a dream_, he tried to tell himself. _Maddy is safe. It was just a dream_.

The look on Alric's face as he held Maddy in his strong, relentless arms was still etched in to Rhydian's memory. And the look on Maddy's face as she thought she was going to die was etched even further in to Rhydian's brain.

The whole memory had found its way in to his dreams – well, nightmares, really – and it had all seemed so real. For a while he thought it was actually happening again. And this time, in his dream, it didn't end as well as it had done in real life.

He knew it was just a dream deep down. Really, he did.

But something inside of him just needed to check.

Without even thinking, he rolled back on to his side and reached out to grab his phone that was sitting on his bedside table.

His fingers found Maddy's name and he pressed the call button. It rang, and it rang, and it rang, but she didn't pick up. Soon it went to voicemail, and the calm tone of the voice telling him to leave a message after the tone wasn't making him feel any better; it was making him feel worse.

She hadn't answered her phone.

His imagination began to run wild.

_Why didn't she answer her phone? _He thought to himself. _She always answers her phone; especially when it's me calling. ...But it is the middle of the night. She'll be asleep._

_No. If her phone rang at night, she'd answer it if she was there. She wouldn't ignore it. Something must have happened..._

These thoughts kept coming in and out of his head and he couldn't stop them. It was beginning to suffocate him. Before he knew it, he'd jumped out of bed, put his trainers and jacket on, and his body was taking him out of his window and towards Maddy's house.

He had to know if she was okay.

Alric could have come back for her. He could have changed his mind. He could have realised Rhydian wasn't at her house and swooped in to her bedroom when no one could stop him.

Rhydian felt guilt settle in his stomach as he ran all the way through the dark, cold woods towards Maddy's house. He shouldn't have left her alone; he should've had her stay at the Vaughans or something, just to make sure she was okay. Just to make sure that his nightmare wouldn't come true.

If it had already come true, he didn't know what he'd do with himself.

Rhydian had intended on just checking she was alive; just checking she was safe and that the woods surrounding her house were free of Alric's scent.

But when he scaled the wall up her window, the tree branch he'd had his foot on snapped and he managed to grab on to the window to stop himself from falling. But this, however, made a loud crash, startling Maddy from inside her bedroom.

Maddy sat up with a jolt and frantically looked around her room, searching for the source of the noise. Nothing and no one was in her room. But when her brain woke up a little, she sniffed the air and a familiar scent began to fill her nose.

Brow furrowing, she pushed her duvet back and stood up in to the cold air of her bedroom.

When she opened her window, she gasped upon seeing Rhydian hanging from her windowsill.

"Rhydian?" She whispered. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Uh...," Rhydian looked down, embarrassed. "Mads, I'm...I'm just gonna...pull myself up..." Maddy watched as he took a deep breath, exhaled, and then heaved himself up in to her room, his feet landing surprisingly quietly on her bedroom floor.

"Are you okay?" Maddy stepped towards him, checking over his face and arms.

"I'm fine." He was still looking down. Maddy stepped past him and closed the window before asking him what the heck he was doing there at 2 in the morning. Instantly, Rhydian felt stupid. His cheeks went hot and he continued looking down at the ground. Why was he even here? Obviously Maddy was okay. Obviously his nightmare hadn't come true; _it was just a dream_. Obviously the reason she hadn't answered her phone was because it was on silent.

But still, here he was, standing like an idiot in the pitch blackness of Maddy's bedroom at crazy-O'clock, staring down at his feet.

"No reason, I just…um…wanted to make sure…" Rhydian wasn't looking at her. His eyes were darting all over the place frantically and he ran a hand through his hair, making it all spike up. Her eyes were boring in to him and he was so incredibly embarrassed. How old was he, ten? - Believing that a stupid dream could come true?

"...Wanted to make sure what?"

He still wasn't looking at her. But Maddy couldn't help but notice the terrified look in his eyes. He looked distraught – like something had really freaked him out – and she just wanted to reach out and hug him.

So she did.

For a moment Rhydian seemed a little shocked, but soon he gratefully reciprocated and wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his head in to her neck. He took a moment to smell her scent all around him and take it in, appreciating the fact that she was here. She was alive. She was _okay. _

Finally, he spoke. Finally, he admitted what on earth he was doing here.

He kept his head in her neck and held her tighter before speaking.

"I needed to know you were okay," he said, his voice quiet and hesitant.

Over his shoulder, she calmly said, "what do you mean?"

"After Alric, you know... Sorry, Mads, I didn't mean to wake you…I just…I had a bit of a, uh…nightmare about it. That's all. And I called you but you didn't answer... I just meant to come and check you were okay. Sorry, I really didn't mean to disturb you or—"

"Shh," she soothed over his shoulder, noticing his babbling. Slightly hesitantly, she brought her hand up to the back of his neck and begun smoothing the short, spiky hair comfortingly. "I'm okay. I'm right here."

Rhydian melted in to her touch. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you donut," she said softly, "you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yeah, I do. I'm acting like a little kid. And I woke you up."

"I don't mind, Rhydian. Really. You have every right to still be shaken up. Come on, let's sit down." She let him go and Rhydian reluctantly took his head out of her neck. She took his hand, leading him over to her bed, and they sat next to each other on the edge of the mattress.

"I just...I keep seeing your face as he had you. As he was about to..." Rhydian looked away. He clenched his jaw.

"But he didn't," she said quickly, "I'm here. I'm alive. See?" She smiled softly as she held her hand up to his nose. "You can smell me."

He chuckled. "I know. I'm so grateful that I can..."

Maddy shuffled closer to him. His eyes were on her but she was looking down at her hands, now nervously twiddling her thumbs. "I was having a bit of a nightmare, too," she admitted quietly. "It was different to yours, though. Instead of me being hurt by Alric...i-it was you, and he..."

Instinctively, before he could even stop himself, Rhydian reached out and took both of her hands in his. Slowly, her eyes came up to meet his and his gaze was intense, sincere.

"I'm here too," he whispered. "We're both okay."

"But we're both shaken up. I was so scared for ya, Rhydian. I thought he was gonna kill ya."

"Me, too," he shrugged, "a little, anyway. But you were by my side and we got through it. I mean, we always do, right?"

Smiling feebly, Maddy nodded. She was looking at him from under her dark eyelashes, a piece of hair falling in her face.

"Will you stay with me?" Maddy asked after a few long but comfortable moments of silence. Her voice was rough and quiet, and Rhydian could tell she was nervous.

His face still serious, he nodded. "Of course."

She smiled gratefully. And then she stood up, pulling back the covers and lying down.

Maddy patted the space next to her and Rhydian responded by lying in it, his shoes and jacket now on the floor and the duvet on top of him too. Her back was facing him as he lay on his side.

For a moment the room felt a little awkward. But then Maddy rolled over and moved as close as she could to Rhydian, resting her head against his chest. He was really warm, and Maddy smiled as she inhaled his scent.

"Mads," Rhydian whispered, hesitantly putting his arm over her waist.

"Mm?" She mumbled in response.

"I...," he trailed off. And then he sighed, burying his head in to her neck, nuzzling his nose against her soft skin. Her scent right here was strong and it made him feel at home. "Nothing."

"What is it?" Maddy pulled her head away. She frowned at him.

"Nothing. It's...it's nothing. Really."

She was about to push him, but she was too tired. If it was _that _important, he'd have said it.

For a while they just lay there silently. At some point Rhydian had brought his hand up to stroke her hair gently, and Maddy was beginning to feel sleepy. His scent was all around her and everything felt calm; they found it hard to believe that not long ago at all their lives had been at stake.

"Mmm..." Maddy mumbled, shuffling in her spot and putting her arm over his waist. Rhydian knew she was asleep, because a few moments later when she said his name and he responded, she didn't say anything in return. He chuckled quietly to himself, just loving having her close like this. She must have been dreaming about him. Or at least, the fact she was currently sleeping in the same bed as him had clearly slipped in to her subconsciousness and was coming out in her sleep.

He held her tighter, and then he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't until he stirred in the early hours of the morning that Rhydian realised again what was happening.

He woke up slowly, frowning when he realised his unfamiliar surroundings. But then he remembered where he was, and when he looked at the clock on Maddy's bedside table, he saw it was 5.30am. A tiny bit of light was now entering the room.

He looked down to find a sleeping Maddy next to him on the bed, her head just a few inches from his chest now. He smiled to himself, fighting the urge to reach out and touch her beautiful, still face.

He needed to go home in case the Vaughans woke up and freaked out when he was no where to be found, but he was so comfortable and warm right here with Maddy that he wanted nothing more than to stay.

But, alas, he couldn't.

Reluctantly, he untangled himself from her and carefully climbed out of bed, trying his hardest not to wake her up. He didn't want to disturb her, so he looked around her room in search of paper and a pen to leave a note.

But as he opened one of the drawers on Maddy's dresser, something from the top of it rattled and then fell to the floor with a dull thud. Rhydian winced, cautiously turning to face Maddy who, unfortunately, was now stirring.

She sniffed the air without opening her eyes, turning on to her back. "Rhydian?" She frowned. And then her arm came out to search the bed beside her.

He walked over, his footsteps quiet. "Mads," he whispered in response. Maddy smiled upon hearing his voice and her eyes fluttered open sleepily. "I've got to go. The Vaughans will freak if they wake up and I'm not there."

She looked a little disappointed. Stretching her arms in the air she yawned, her eyes finally coming to focus to the room around her. "Okay." She said through the yawn.

"I'll see you later, yeah? I'll come over before school. In a couple hours."

Maddy nodded drowsily. "Yeah. Okay."

"Later, Mads." He walked towards the bed once more and leaned over her. He kissed her cheek softly and slowly, and when he pulled away, she smiled at him.

"Rhydian," Maddy grabbed his hand before he could walk away and he turned to face her again. "Thanks. You know, for staying last night...I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he'd almost said 'anytime' but he thought maybe that was a bit inappropriate before he even asked her out on a first date (which he was planning to do really soon). "I needed it too. We were both shaken up."

She nodded in agreement, squeezing his hand. "We were."

Rhydian smiled. "I'll see you later." He gathered up his coat, slipped his shoes on and flashed her one last smile before jumping out of her window, landing silently on the grass outside.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, so I know that the night after Alric attacked was actually a full moon and they were down in the den and Liam found it etc, but I only remembered that once I was halfway done with this and I didn't want to abandon it. :P So now I guess this is, well...I feel like had it been a normal night, this would have happened. If season 2 ended happier :') _

_Also, I know this kind of fic has been done before but WOW I had such a big need to write my own :P And it's sort of a drabble of sorts, I suppose. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :) I'm having a massive Maddian spiral at the moment, probably because I'm rewatching Wolfblood (and bcus the WB online comic -dies-), so there are more Maddian fics where this came from :D _

_Do let me know what you think! _

_Love :* xxx_


End file.
